Her Treasuring Smile
by Percabeth99999
Summary: An old friend is trying to connect with the demigods. Watch as she helps EVERY demigod in need and protects all she loves... The child of the sea god can't be tamed and she WILL protect her family, no matter which gods she angers. Let's meet Percy's kick ass, powerful sister! Rated T just in case. Family love, and romance if you squint... DEFINATLY WORTH READING!
1. Hazel

**I had this idea and thought I should share it. So tell me what you think. Not to do with my other story!**

***Day after they come back from quest, day before ship lands...***

**Her Treasuring Smile**

The celebrations had been tonight, and Percy had been adored. Frank and I seemed closer than ever, but there's still that nagging feeling...

_What happened to Sammy? And what were my strong feelings for him?_

With that I fell asleep...

In my dream I was in my father's court...but he looked different...

He was sitting on a throne made of bones and instead of the suit, I first saw him in, he was wearing robes. He looked more god-like but his expression seemed slightly less stern.

"Father?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Close enough. But I am Hades, child. I have called you to me in your dream for two reasons. But rest assured afterwards you will have a dreamless sleep."

I relaxed a bit when he said that.

"First I would like to congratulate you on your quest. You did well, my daughter."

I blushed. "Thank you, Hades."

He smiled. "I guess you are wondering why I have not brought you back to the Underworld?"

I nodded glumly.

"The fates did not want you to die. That's why Gaia would have let you live in the 1940's. If she killed you she would have gone against the fates. Which technically is what happened. That is also why she was kept asleep longer. The fates punishing her. You were not meant to die then Hazel. The fates want you alive so you are still alive; none of the gods will challenge the fates decisions."

"I see." I replied glumly.

Hades smiled. "We will get your brother back, child. Gaia cannot kill him, unless she wants to go against the fates a second time."

"Okay."

Hades sighed. "The second reason I brought you here is because I was asked a favour. By a child of Poseidon." **(A/N it could have been anyone but I like Poseidon...so just go with it!)**

"A favour?" I asked. "Why would you answer a favour from a child of Poseidon?"

"Because she is...um...WAS one of the best heroes. She is now in the Isle of the Bless. She was originally Hippolyta."

My mouth dropped. "The Hippolyta? The queen of the Amazons who challenge Heracles to a hand wrestling match and almost won?"

Hades nodded. "A very difficult task Heracles had: to beat her. Some say it was as difficult as killing an invulnerable lion to beat or outwit her. She went to Elysium, of course. Her other two lives were just as fruitful. The last especially but you knew her in her last life, Hazel."

I blinked. "I did?"

Hades leaned forward in his chair. "Does the name Kalika Valdez ring any bells?"

I stumbled. "No way!"

Hades smiled. "Yes child. Sammy Valdez's aunt."

I remembered Kalika almost as much as I remembered Sammy. She was Sammy's ward **(A/N sp?)** because his mother died. She was the nicest person I ever met. Her eyes were kind and caring. She always looked at Sammy as if he was a fallen angel. Her smile seemed to brighten the room. When I first met Sammy he insisted I meet Kalika and when I did I was terrified her eyes were going to turn to flames and her smile would crumble then she'd send me out as if I was devil spawn. But when she saw me, her eyes brightened even more and flashed with excitement, her smile widened and she picked me up and looked at me as if I was her own new born child, her little treasure. She always teased me and said: 'you're going to marry my little angel aren't you, Sweetheart?' or 'looks like my little girl has a crush on my little man!' Kalika could always see my emotions and know exactly what I was thinking. But, like horses, she made me feel free of my curse, whenever I was sad or scared she would come up to me and say: 'What's wrong with _my_ little Haze? Hmm...Come on cheer up, you gotta be happy, come on shall we go to the horses?' she always said I was going to be the most successful person in the world or teased that I would be a champion horse rider. She was amazing! I even asked her, when I was eight or nine, dead seriously if she could be my mummy. She giggled and picked me up spinning me, then looked at me really seriously, 'My little Haze has to learn how to make things happen herself. You gotta find your own path, not ask anyone's permission. If you want something Hazel, _fight for it!_'

"Kalika? She was a daughter of Poseidon?" That would explain why jewels and blackouts never got to me when I was with her. **(A/N if that's not true, just go with it!)**

Hades nodded. "She died three days after you moved to Alaska."

I stumbled. "No! No! No! She didn't deserve to die that's not fair!" Tears streamed down my cheeks.

"You just met Thantos, child, you should know there is no fairness in death."

I continued to cry.

"Before she died." Hades started and I looked up at him. "She left a message for you."

"A message?"

Hades nodded. "She knew who you were. One of the few Greeks who knew of Romans, but she knew of the prophecy of the seven. She had met Apollo and she knew it all, but she was smart enough to not to use the knowledge."

"She knew I was one of the Seven in the Prophecy?"

Hades nodded. "I hate to show you this. But I feel it my duty to show you this when it was the one thing she asked on her death-bed."

I nodded, tears still down my cheeks, but I could still see. Hades gave me a sad smile then disappeared with his throne.

A screen, behind where the throne used to be, flickered on. I saw Kalika asleep in bed. Her raven-black hair sprayed all over the pillow. She looked calm and peaceful, her breaths smooth and even. Suddenly a huge roar shattered the moment. Kalika sat upright in bed, her sea-green eyes alert as if she were a deer in front of head lights. She rushed to the curtains and pulled them back. There was a giant shadow with glowing red eyes trudging to the house.

"No!" Kalika screamed, her beautiful voice filled with fear. She rushed out the room. "No! I thought we would have longer!" She slammed into Sammy's room, jolting him awake. "Out of bed, now! We don't have time! Don't get dressed, just out!" She sprinted out the room, Sammy right behind her. She grabbed a glowing bronze sword from under her bed and ran out the house. The giant was closer. It was huge and looked exactly like-

"Polybotes!" Kalika screamed. She grabbed Sammy's shoulders and shook him. "Listen to me! Get a horse, don't tack it up that will take too much time! Just get one and ride! Get away as quickly as you can, Okay? Don't look back! Leave this place go anywhere else! Don't come back for me! Go!" She pushed him away with the sword. "Use it as best a as you can. Go!" Sammy ran as fast as he could with tear in his eyes.

Someone laughed behind Kalika. "An honourable deed daughter of Poseidon. But I will kill you both, then Leo Valdez will never be born and the seven will never be complete!"

Kalika turned with a brave and angry expression on her face. Her hair whipped behind her in the wind, making her look like a true warrior. "Come and get me you slow-poke! Then we'll see what you can do!" She sprinted in the opposite direction to where Sammy went and the giant followed her. Walking slowly, savouring the kill. But I could see into Kalika's head. This is exactly what she wanted. She was buying Sammy time. She didn't care about dying. She was selfless. She jumped over fences into fields into plain sight. Easy for the giant, but she knew that. The more easy he found this the more he would enjoy it. And the more he enjoyed it the longer he would keep her alive. And the longer she lived the more time she bought for Sammy to get away. But in her mind I heard her praying franticly.  
_  
Hades! Hades Please! If your daughter truly loved my angel let him live, please! I beg of you! Let Leo Valdez be born! Let my treasure live!_ She ran across two fields with the giant still far away, but he was laughing with glee, taking huge stomps. Kalika sprinted into a forest, jumping over trees, ducking under branches, doing everything to get away, while Polybotes just trudged throughout the trees, knocking them all down. She came to the edge of the forest and jumped of a giant cliff.

The giant laughed in the background, but she was diving. She dived gracefully into the sea. Polybotes roared again and threw snakes from his hair, into the ocean. The water began turning a sluggish green and bubbling like a horrid green potion.

Kalika's head popped out of the water and she rose on a Chanel of water. Her expression was angry. Then she laughed, her head tipped back and her shoulders shook. The green pollution disappeared and the earth shook, waves crashing against the tall cliff. "You dare challenge me on my home land?" She yelled at him. "You dare pollute my father's ocean?" She pointed to the reducing slim. "You shall pay for this! Of I am to die, I will die with honour! But you will not kill my angel!" The grey ocean slammed into the giant, but it only made him stumble.

He laughed. "Good try daughter of Poseidon! You will make a beautiful trophy if I were to freeze you in my polluted waters!"

Kalika wrinkled her nose and slammed another wall of water into Polybotes face. But she was already beginning to lose stamina. I realised with a sadness that she was nowhere near as powerful as Percy. She was pushing her limits as far as she could, but she slammed another wall and then another.

"Foolish child you cannot defeat me!" Kalika dived back into the water and when she Rose again new strength coursed through her veins. She kept it up for ages, throwing as many waves as she could then gaining more energy from the salt water. She was still doing it hours later. It didn't feel like hours to me but I could tell it was in real life.

Now Polybotes was getting bored and annoyed and Kalika knew it too. She dived one more time into the ocean and came up a few kilometres out to sea. The she literally ram across the ocean. Polybotes laughed. "Ah, a chase from the great Kalika! This will be enjoyable!" He jumped into the ocean, the waters around him turning to slim. He waded through the water after Kalika. She was even faster over the water, she didn't seem to be running out of energy. She did loads of slick corners in-between miles and then ran strait past him, which seemed to annoy and confuse him. She came to land somewhere and started running through another forest. Polybotes roared again. "Enough of this! You will die!"

Kalika was breathing hard, sweat soaked her body, but she turned towards the giant and made a sword out of frozen water vapour. "If I go, I will go fighting and protecting!"

Polybotes laughed. "Spoken like a true child of Poseidon. So loyal, young one! Say good bye to the world." His trident clanged against her sword and they battled. But Kalika was exhausted.

She prayed again, but I realised who she was praying to. _Hazel! Please when you get this message. Protect him! Protect my nephew, Leo Valdez you will love him as much as you love Sammy! Protect him, please! And my brother! Percy Jackson! Don't let them die! I beg of you!_ Tears streamed down Kalika's cheeks as her, even though buff, arms trembled against the giant's strength. _You are special! You were always my family! My cousin, my sister, my child, my angel's true love! Please take care of them! And keep yourself safe! I have always loved you! Be safe. I will see you soon.  
_  
Then Polybotes punctured her chest with his hand and pulled out a fist-full of Kalika's heart...

The screen flickered off and I was alone in the darkness. I fell to the ground crying.

Then a crystal clear light shone on the room. It was the colour of a clear ocean, milky, green, and blue. A truly beautiful colour of the sea you barely ever see. Kalika shimmered into the light. Her body lighting up the small space. She smiled, a single tear running down her cheek.

"I have missed you." She said.

She came towards me, her presence and light rapping around me like a warm cocoon. She kissed my forehead.

"Be safe, my angel."

I nodded, so happy to see her.

"Protect them, for me?"

I nodded, "I promise."

She smiled. "You were always my sweet angel." She said stroking my hair. "This won't be last time we see each other. I _promise_."

I nodded.

Her smile widened and one of her tears fell onto my cheek.

"Sweet dreams my angel. I'll see you soon... Let's just hope not _too_ soon."

She smiled and was gone, the last thing I remember being _Her_ _Treasuring Smile..._


	2. Shall i continue?

**Hey Guys!**

**Okay, I'll try and make this simple and sweet.**

**Some people want me to continue...**

**I don't know how...**

_**But! **_**I can make more chapters on how Kalika has entered each characters life at some point! Everyone! So tell me what you think! If I get three reviews or PM's saying yes or one really determined one I'll do it! So tell me if you want me to do so!**

**I think it's a good idea but it's on your shoulders guys!**

**REVIEW OR PM!**


	3. Leo

**Okay I guess I'm going to continue so I hope you guys like it.**

**Chapter 2: Leo**

I was in the cop car, crying my eyes out as I looked at the burnt remains of my home.

"Mama?" I whimpered.

The cop was talking to a beautiful woman outside. I didn't know whether I was imagining it or not but the woman's figure seemed to flicker like she wasn't really there. I couldn't properly see her though. All I saw was long black hair. She seemed to be arguing with the cop about something, he kept holding up his hand to try and stop her but she kept on arguing. About what? I had no idea.

When the cop got the hint the woman wasn't going to give up two other cops dragged her away. I still couldn't get a good look at her face. The cop joined me I the car and smiled sympathetically.

"Who was that?" I asked.

The cops smile went sour. "Someone who wanted custody of you."

Leo blinked. "Really?" No one wanted custody of me, ever. The rest of my family didn't want a thing to do with me.

"Ignore it, boy. She wasn't in any way related to you. And why she'd want you, I don't know. She might be a kidnapper or serial killer." I was sure the cop didn't mean to say no one wanted me but I somehow knew that lady really truly wanted me. "Unfortunately none of your family can look after you-" I rolled my eyes "-so we have to put you up for adoption." My heart sunk.

"Why can't I go with that lady? She might have been lonely. She might have been a friend of my mom's."

The cop pursed his lips. "Maybe. But we can't risk it, boy."

I nodded.

Later that night I was at my very first foster home and trying, to sleep and when I did I had a dream. It was without a doubt the weirdest dream I'd ever seen. I saw the woman again, she looked defeated. Flickering bodies were holding her by the forearms while she was forced to kneel on the ground, by looks of it she was crying, but I couldn't see because her black hair had fallen in front of her face hiding it like a curtain.

"Kalika Valdez." A voice boomed with command.

I think I was close to fainting. First thing I realised: An _actual_ family member wanted me! Second: We were related. And yes I know I should have realised the second one first. Then I realised this was a dream, it wasn't real.

"You have tried to escape me."

Kalika didn't raise her head or whimper. A scary man, giant size sparkled in a throne of bones, he looked like Hitler's twin with shimmering black robes. I wanted to cower behind a bush. Kalika didn't raise her head or whimper.

"Uncle... I told you I had to."

The uncle snorted. "You did not _have_ to Kalika!"

"Family..." Kalika said as if she was trying to remember an old memory. "We must protect each other..."

"You will not go against me! I am not your father you will not question me!"

Kalika looked up but her hair still covered her eyes, but it seemed her uncle could see her eyes just fine, I'm guessing she was glaring because he shivered.

"The fates have blessed me, Uncle! I was the great Hippolyta! I battled Heracles! I sired Theseus' son. I was the Great Cleopatra! I will do as I please, and I _will_ protect my family!"

"You will _not _escape me! The fates have cut your life line you belong to me!"

"No she does not." Three old hags, well maybe not hags but all old people were to me. "She is ours." The middle lady said, her voice was oily and as dry as a piece of paper.

"This woman's life has been filled with success. **(A/N I honestly don't know that much about Cleopatra so if she's done anything bad in her life... well just ignore it.)**Kalika's life is worth more than a thousand, she will live, she will protect! She will help demigods! Let them know someone in their family wants them, lower the burden and help them with the destiny and fate _you_ have given them." A different lady continued, pointing at the Uncle.

"Rise, Kalika Valdez." Kalika pushed the spirits off of her. I was behind her now. The old hags looked at her from the side of her uncle's throne. The old hags held out one arm to Kalika each. "Come Kalika Valdez, this is your destiny..."

Kalika took the middle ones hand and they left in a flash of white.

For a second all I could see was white. Then I was swimming. Hundreds of miles out in the ocean, I couldn't see any land, I couldn't see the sky. I was under the water. I wanted to swim up for air, but my lungs weren't burning, I could see perfectly, and it was so beautiful I didn't want to tear my eyes away. I could see the sunrays through the water, I could see the bed of sand and all the creatures, I could see all the different plant: each a different shade of green. Layers and layers of a beautiful light, calm sea green ocean.

Then it was destroyed somehow. A dark, black vortex opened out in the middle of the scene in front of my eyes. And I couldn't look away. The black circle in the middle of the ocean didn't grow but it didn't go away. Then dark lines crossed over my vision, one right over the centre of the vortex and sea green ocean. Like someone above had cast down a giant, pitch black fishing line as thick as my arm. Then another one until it was like black metal bars of a prison were slamming over the image...

Then I realised it wasn't the ocean, I wasn't swimming. I was looking into someone's eyes, as the image multiplied into two. I was looking into someone's oceanic sea green eyes.

I woke up with a jolt.

I was walking up the steps of the school when I heard something.

_I'm sorry my angel._

I thought I was imagining it but I turned around anyway. Then there, all the way across the street was Kalika with her sea green eyes.

_I failed._

I swear I saw a tear cross her cheek from this far away.

_Brace yourself, my angel. Your destiny is coming, but I will protect you._

Standing there frozen I saw her smile mischievously.

_We're going to have such fun, my treasure. Don't worry. They can't keep the child of the sea god away for long..._

Then she vanished just like that_._ With the smell of the ocean and a _Treasuring Smile._


	4. Annabeth

**Chapter 3: Annabeth**

**~This is the night Thalia's turned into a tree. Annabeth is seven but Leo's younger by about a year, and I think his mother died when he was seven, so this is after Leo's been visited~**

I was already in the Athena cabin, but I couldn't sleep, images haunted my head, even when my eyes were open. But I was terrified about what I might dream about.

I snuck out of the cabin and made my way to Zeus' fist.

_The Lake._ A voice whispered. I took out my knife.

"Who's there?"

I heard a giggle, _The Lake._

Figuring it was a stupid naiad, I went to the lake. I stood at the pier and waited. I heard another giggle behind me and saw a beautiful woman, who could have been a naiad; she had long black hair and sea-green eyes. She wore jeans and a bikini top, but she didn't seem to care or notice. Defiantly a naiad. She looked me up and down and smiled. "At least my brother has good taste." She commented.

I froze. "_Excuse_ me?"

The naiad looked up. "Oh?" She asked, "ah yes I forgot, this is in the past. It has not happened yet."

"Past?" I asked. "Naiads can't travel in time. Who are you? What hasn't happened? Who has good taste? What are you talking about?"

"My apologises -" She broke off and looked at me. She crossed her arms. "I am _not _a naiad, thank you very much! And put that away do I look like an enemy?"

I looked at my knife I was still holding it. "S-sorry." I put away the knife.

The girl huffed.

"What did you mean about good taste? What's that supposed to mean?"

The girl looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Oh yes. Well it's a long time from now but let's just say Aphrodite has some... _complicated_ plans for you."

I groaned. "Great. Is that what you wanted to talk to me about? Are you a servant of Aphrodite?"

The girl wrinkled her nose. "Yuck! Don't insult me!" She said. "All that make up and perfume I'd rather drown, not that I can."

I laughed, "Yeah I guess they can make you – wait what. You can't drown?"

"Course not." She said appalled. "I'm a daughter of Poseidon."

My eyes widened, "but the code-"

The girl laughed. "Oh yes the code. I see no point in it. Besides I was born about... hmm, it's probably about eighty years ago now. But yes no point in the code, my brother is coming soon..." She paused. "Isn't he? How old are you?" She asked.

"I'm seven, and how are you eighty."

"Seven?" She asked, ignoring my question. She sighed. "Shame then, sorry Annabeth, he's not coming for another five years then, sorry about that."

"_Another_ child of Poseidon?"

She smiled brightly. "Yep. Don't judge him too harshly will you?"

I scowled.

"Yes I suppose all relationships start rocky." She shrugged. "Oh well. I guess daughters of Athena make it a challenge for men."

I huffed. "I do not! Who are you anyway?" I asked. I defiantly didn't like having to ask all these questions, it made me feel stupid.

The girl blinked. "Oh yes. Sorry about that, I forget sometimes."

She held out her hand. I looked at it sceptically, but didn't take it. She pulled it back.

"Ah yes, daughter of Athena, I forget sometimes. Silly feud," she sighed " what was it on again? It's a stupid thing, and if you ask me they have a lot in common, and it only makes my brother nervous around you, ya know? what with Athena going at his tail warning him... but anyway I'm Kalika Valdez, daughter of Poseidon, originally The great Hippolyta, slayer of many monsters, the great Cleopatra, ruler of Egypt, as well once upon a time."

My mouth dropped.

Kalika chuckled. "Yes, I have just come from the Isle of the Blest, Annabeth. Wonderful place. But now I serve the fates. I wish to protect my family." She looked around. "It seems I came to the wrong time, but I sense you were upset, so I want to help. What has happened?" She seemed generally wanting to help, like me depressed hurt or depressed her.

I felt tears stain my face. Kalika crouched down and wiped my tears. "Shh." She soothed. "Thalia?" She asked.

I nodded.

Kalika smiled warmly. "Don't worry, Annabeth, you get her back."

I straightened. "I do?"

Kalika smiled. "There is a wait for it, I admit, but it does happen. Your family is not broken, Annabeth." She winced. "At least... not yet."

"What's that meant to mean?"

Kalika waved it off casually, but she looked rather worried. "Live in the present, Annabeth, before all is complicated. You have a big destiny ahead of you." She smiled. "And you are a hero who gets happy ending Annabeth. I can assure you of that."

I smiled. "What's it like? My future, I mean?"

Kalika smiled widely.

"Is Luke in it?"

Kalika's mile disappeared and for a second there was a flash of pure hatred. She looked out to the ocean. "Love is a powerful thing, Annabeth. It can cause war, pain, something even the Titans can call Tarturas."

I winced.

"It made me give up the Isle of the Blest." Kalika continued. "But what you have is not love, Annabeth. You have a broken heart, Annabeth... We cannot love without pain, but if you continue on this path you will feel more pain than love Annabeth. So no... Luke is not in your future."

I sat down and hung my legs over the pier. "You talked about your brother, he will love me?"

Kalika looked at the waves, her face was sad but her expression was loving. She waved her hand over the water and an image, like an iris-message appeared. It showed an older version of me, maybe sixteen, fifteen, on a couch in a hotel, bloody and battered. There was boy hovering over me, maybe the same age. He was handsome, with black shaggy hair and sea-green eyes that were crossed with worry. His eyebrows were scrunched with worry, he was holding my hand with his other hand on my forehead. He looked so scared, no terrified as if he was about to lose the only thing he had left in his life. But his expression was loving, it was so obvious he loved me looking down at me. My eyes weren't open so I couldn't see him in the image, he was doing it secretly, but he really did love me.

Kalika looked like she was about to wave her hand over it but I croaked, "No don't! Please, I want to watch!" She smiled and I watched again, trying to memorise all the boys features, his eyes were glistened with tears, his jaw was strong and clenched with worry, his lips were full and parted with shock, high cheek bones, he had strong hands, a lean body with muscle covering his body, quite tall as well. He wasn't Luke, he was better. Much better.

The me in the image opened her eyes. "You're cute when you're worried," I saw older myself mutter. "Your eyebrows get all scrunched together."

That seemed to make him even more worried, maybe I had never complemented him before. "You are _not _going to die while I owe you a favour" he insisted. "Why did you take that knife?"

"You would've done the same for me."

The look on his face told me it was true and he would have done it in a heartbeat. "How did you know?" He asked.

"What's he talking about?" I asked Kalika, but she only smiled.

"Know what?" I saw my older self ask.

He looked around, worried someone would find out or catch him. When he was certain they were alone he leaned close to my ear and whispered: "My Achilles spot. If you hadn't taken that knife, I would've died."

"He bathed in the river Styx?" I asked.

Kalika nodded.

The older me got a faraway look in her eyes. "I don't know, Percy."

"That's his name?" I asked.

Kalika rolled her eyes.

"I just had this feeling you were in danger. Where-where is the spot?"

_No._ I thought. _He's not really going to tell me, is he? Does he really trust me that much?_

"The small of my back." He told me without a hesitation.

The older me lifted her hand. "Where? Here?"

She put her hand on his spine and he moved her fingers down to the spot, making him shiver.

"You saved me." He said. "Thanks." I moved my hand put he refused to let go of it.

"So you owe me, what else is new?"

He smiled, and they looked out the window. Then the image was gone.

"No!" I squeaked. I didn't know but tears were running down my face, "please don't stop!"

Kalika smiled weakly. "I'm sorry but you cannot know too much of the future. You need sleep."

"But-"

"Shh..." Kalika cooed. "You'll see your Seaweed Brain soon. In the mean time, live life to its fullest, before the time comes that peace is ruptured, I will help you, sister, but that time is not yet here." She smiled. "Glory awaits you. You get everything you've ever wanted. You rebuild Olympus, sister. You get your quest. You get someone who loves you more than anything." She motioned to the lake. "You get it all... I must go, pleasant dreams, sister. This won't be the last time."

She blew me a kiss and smiled, and then she disappeared.

I woke up the next morning not as sad because of a wired dream, all I remember was a boy lovingly looking down at me and a _Treasuring Smile..._


	5. Percy

**Chapter 4: Percy**

**~The very first time Percy goes to his cabin~  
**  
I went through the door and was welcomed by a depressingly empty cabin.

"Well it's about time." A girl's voice said right behind me. I literally jumped and turned to see a girl with long black hair and sea green eyes. She snapped her fingers and the door slammed closed. "It's so boring here without company." She said. "And what is the gods excuse? They're too powerful, blah, blah, blah." She huffed. "Well, I see no problem with us. It's just Athena's kids getting annoyed at the Poseidon group and the Hades and Zeus gang getting in fight resulting in a nuclear war!" The girl rolled her eyes. "Weaklings! In my day that would have been exciting! Not catastrophic!" She moaned. "Zeus is so stupid! I mean: come on!" Then she said in a really bad imitation of a man's voice: "'No God should be allowed to see their kids! No more children for us three they're too powerful! We can't help our own offspring's directly in any way!' I mean come on, if he's gonna set rules he should at least follow the rules himself! Sheesh!"

"Um... Do I know you?"

The girl shot me a crocodile smile. "Not yet. Or is that right, yes it is! You don't know me yet. Speaking of which," She changed topic quickly, "how's Annabeth?"

"Um..."

"Oh yes. Sorry wrong time again. I've just had a lovely chat with her."

"With Annabeth?"

"No wait that was five years ago." She bonked herself on the head. "Of course it was." She waved her hand dismissively. "Yep, it was five years ago. Poor thing. Very depressed, and more than usual."

"Who are you?"

The girl blinked. "Oh yeah sorry about that. I've been waiting for you for a while. I must say though, your girlfriend is very demanding."

"Girlfriend?"

She looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "Oops. There I go again, wrong timing, anyway. It's good to see you! Kalika Valdez"

She held out hand and I took it.

"And of course." She said gesturing to the cabin. "Daughter of Poseidon, but before you ask the normal question; Yes, I was born eighty years ago, give or take a few, before the oath was made, and now I work for the fates."

"Got it. So if you work for the fates why are you here?"

She flopped on a bunk and looked at me seriously. When she talked next her voice was soft and calm. "You're just like Annabeth when I saw her." She said. "You're sad. I know it's a hard time for you, Percy. I'm here as a friend. It's not nice feeling all by yourself at this point in time."

I nodded and sat on a bunk. "You been in this situation?"

"In all my lifetimes."

"I'm not going to comment on that." I said warily.

"Yeah, sorry. You're still new to all the Greek mythology. Sorry."

"It's okay."

Kalika smiled. "Your mom?" She guessed.

I nodded.

"Don't worry, bro, you'll get her back. Never lose hope!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you're a daughter of Poseidon cause you're awfully smart."

"Are you saying we can't be intelligent?" Kalika challenged.

"I just... I don't feel very smart here."

Kalika laughed. "That's because your first friend here was a daughter of _Athena_. You get used to it, and when you spend a few years with them, you learn some things." She winked, but I had a feeling it had something to do with my future.

"So you travel in time trying to make people feel better?" I asked,

Kalika wrinkled her nose. "In some ways." She admitted. "But I gave up the Isle of the Blest so I could protect my family, I challenged Hades himself. The fates decreed I would have my wish; I would serve under their rein. They thought it time the demigods had a person who _cared_ about them, helped them, protected them, loved them, _wanted_ them, and gave them a life. I am a parent to all demigods; I help them in their time of need. No matter how small, not every demigod has a mother like you, Percy."

"Has?" I ask.

Kalika smiled. "I promise you'll get her back. The gods may think you need to learn how to do things yourself, but they're wrong."

I thought about that. "But won't that make us selfish?"

For a second a look of irritation crossed Kalika's face. "Only if their parent spoils them. I protect, I don't play favourite's and buy ice-cream for the best. Would you say your mother spoils you, just because she treats you how a child should be?"

I shook my head. I was _defiantly_ not spoilt.

Kalika smiled. "If you ask me the _gods_ are spoilt."

I waited for a crash of thunder but nothing happened.

"They _need_ demigods. And they don't even thank us! Don't even ask politely, they summon us and _demand_ it! If you ask me it's the gods who need to learn to do things _themselves_."

I didn't really know what to say, in some aspects... Oh who was I kidding, in all aspects Kalika was right.

"But," Kalika said, "_I_ am not against the gods, they have made the world what it is today, we shall honour them, but now _I_ _will_ give the demigods honour as well."

I smiled and she returned it.

"Feel better?" She asked.

I nodded and she grinned.

"Good. I best be off. Don't worry, brother, this isn't the last time, but you won't need me for a while, like you said, I can't spoil my family, you have to succeed in life." She winked. "I'll see you soon. You'll do great on your quest, you'll make me proud." She grinned and got up to kiss my forehead before disappearing with a warm wave.

** *****~After the Quest~*****  
**  
I stood by Annabeth at the campfire as we burned our shrouds. Mine was fun to burn with the Ares cabin's loser print. Annabeth and I burnt them at the same time, and then behind the flames I saw Kalika leaning against my cabin smiling at me and giving us a thumbs up. Annabeth saw her and got a confused expression. For a second I panicked.

"I know her." She said squinting. "A dream maybe, a long time ago"

We looked at Kalika again and she was grinning slyly, then she winked at Annabeth and disappeared with a _Treasuring Smile..._


	6. Thalia

**Chapter 5**

**Thalia's Story**

Luke went back inside after I had pestered him to get some sleep. That guy seriously set himself way too high standards. I could feel the rays of the moon drowning out my senses and I wondered what today would bring.

"You did good today, you know?" Came a voice. I had my shield and sword out before I even knew it to see a girl up on the roof of our safe house. She had dark hair but I was too far away to see anything else. Almost all her features were completely drowned out by the moonlight. But before I could squint she leaped forward and landed further behind me, in front of the entrance to the safe house. She turned and I saw that she was barely wearing anything, a small tank top that wouldn't have helped her against the cold night and shorts down to her mid thigh as well as that she was bare foot.

"Who are you?" I asked pointing my sword in her direction.

She lifted an eyebrow. "This century is _so_ much more polite." She said sarcastically. "I've had almost all of them stare, one throw a pillow at me and you're the second to face me with a sharp weapon! Sheesh! I'm here to congratulate you."

"Why?"

She smiled. "You see that little girl in there." She pointed.

"Annabeth?"

She nodded, "that one's got an important destiny, if it hadn't been for you she would have died, and you play an important role in her story in times to come."

I looked over at the sleeping little girl who was unconsciously shimmying towards Luke in her sleep. She was so young, how could they expect so much of her?

"She's a good kid, a cute one too." The girl went over to her and leaned down next to Annabeth and stroked her hair behind her ear. The girl sighed. "She doesn't deserve her fate, but she's been handed it."

"Who are you?" I knew my voice was harsh but Annabeth was mine to protect and the kind people were always the monsters.

"My name's Kalika Valdez. I'm a daughter of Poseidon." My sword tip lowered, she was like me, an outcast and an abomination. Now that she was close I could make out green eyes so deep they were like the ocean.

"What do you want with us?"

She ignored my question. "Are you okay Thalia? I wouldn't be here if you weren't, what has you so upset?"

My sword lowered a bit more. I knew I was letting my guard down way too much but the smile put me off guard. She seemed so trust worthy and loyal that something in me snapped. I put my weapons down, but I didn't let go of them.

"Annabeth reminds me of my brother," I admitted. "I let him down and I don't want to do the same thing to Annabeth."

Kalika nodded. "Jason Grace?" She looked up to the sky as if gathering information. "Yes," She nodded to the sky before looking back at me. "I haven't met him yet, but I've heard much, perhaps I will see him next."

I stumbled. "He-he's alive?"

Kalika made a face. "Perhaps this is a discussion for some other time, but I must tell you Thalia, your destiny is clear, and perhaps not a dreary as you think, when all seems hard, it will smoothen out. When all seems lost, you will gain. But be prepared the biggest hurdle is in the centre and you are very near it."

"I thought you were here to make me feel better?"

Kalika smiled. "Yes," She signed. "Perhaps I'm not doing my best tonight, but Thalia I promise everything will work out, not today, not tomorrow but one day you will be free, just like the rest, and Annabeth," Kalika looked down at the sleeping seven year old with shining eyes, as if Annabeth was a precious treasure that she was going to protect no matter what. "Demi-gods are special, you are all so good, so much better than your parents. I was created by the fates to help you, I may not be able to do that personally today, but soon Thalia, there will be a day where I will appear at your side, and I _will_ stand with all demi-gods as their protector, friend, lover and mother. That is my job and I hold it with pride." Kalika smiled. "Please get some rest little one."

"I'm not little," I grumbled, but I could feel the arms of sleep dragging me.

Kalika chuckled, "Maybe not, but you're still young. I will watch over you tonight as your guardian, I swear on the river Styx you can trust me."

My eyes drooped again and Kalika moved my weapons like a mother moving the sheets underneath her child who had fallen asleep.

"I will protect you, and you should not be acting like the adult at this age, sleep little one. I will not be here in the morning, but I will still protect you."

Then in my last flutter of my eyes, and the last of my energy draining, I felt Kalika rest my head on a squashed duvet and I saw the light, soft green eyes and the _treasuring smile _melt in a beautiful combination of kindness welcome me in the bliss of sleep.

**Sorry if it's sort and I'm sorry I left it for so long, it's just my other stories were stressing me... hope you liked it!**


End file.
